


Today I Met The Boy I'm Gonna Marry

by Heartbreak



Category: PuppyHoney, อกหักมารักกับผม | Together With Me The Next Chapter (TV), อกหักมารักกับผม | Together With Me: The Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-10-06 04:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17338799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartbreak/pseuds/Heartbreak
Summary: Just some fluffy OneShots around our favorite Boy Love couples.Most of the prompts have been given to me by the amazing Amino BL community.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For PolcaDots. Thank you for the prompt. I hope you like it.

Part 1: Pick/Rome

On a rainy day

I yawned as I slowly made my way down to the kitchen. It was still reasonably early and Pick was still in bed sleeping. As always he came back way too late yesterday and even though it was a Friday night, it was nothing unusual at all. Pick really worked hard. 

I know, its hard to believe, that my happy go lucky type of a boyfriend worked this much. Everyone who knew Pick from university would be absolutely gobsmacked that he actually turned onto a workaholic. During his uni days he was famous for a lot of things, but working hard was definitely not on the list of things coming to mind when talking about this gorgeous fool. 

Still being a bit sleepy myself I started preparing our breakfast. I knew the only thing that could tempt Pick to leave the warm cocoon of our bed would be the smell of some fried eggs, no question about that. He was quiet predictable once you got to know him. There were a couple of things that would never fail: fried eggs in the morning, a good football game on telly and, if I might say so myself, my voice when I wanted something from him. I knew exactly which kind of tone to use if I really wanted him to do something. And believe me, it never failed. 

I was just starting to make coffee (Hey, I am a barrista after all. Making coffee is an art form. Thank you very much.), when I heard two naked feet making their way down our wooden stairs. I could here Pick's yawn in the kitchen which was followed by a messy head of black hair and a very scrunchy looking face. He was still so tired and my heart began to ache for this big fool. I knew that he was working so hard because he wanted to ensure we had the best future possible. But this idiot just didn't seem to understand, that I didn't need a lot in my life as long as I had him by my side. 

“Morning, gorgeous. How did you sleep?” 

Pick let himself fall onto one of the kitchen chairs and tried to stiffle another yawn. 

“Quiet good, but not long enough...” He lazily scratched his back and started to stretch some of his muscles. I stopped what I was doing and enjoyed the view for a second. Yap, he is still the most beautiful man I have ever seen. There is no question about that, I smiled to myself. Only god knows how I got this lucky. 

“Ey, stop this, Pervy McPervyson. I didn't have breakfast yet and you are already oogling me up like a pork roast.” Pick's words brought me back from my soft train of thoughts and it made me laugh in an instant. Who ever said romance was dead? Well, that person might have met my boyfriend. He was a lot but romantic was not in the cards AT ALL. 

“Well, maybe I want you as my breakfast?” I wiggled my eyebrows and gave him my trademark smile. I knew that I would get away with bloody murder thanks to this gorgeous smile of mine. Pick shook his head. 

“I am no food, Mister and now please get me my eggs. I am staaaaaaarving.” He dramatically started flailing his arms around and looked at me with his big puppy dog eyes. And again: this was something that never failed on me: Him looking like a kicked puppy would allow him to get away with anything as well. Well, we are quiet perfect for each other. We can manipulate each other to our heart's content if we really wanted to. It made our relationship quiet fun.   
We both ate in silence. Pick, because he was busy stuffing his face with eggs and me, because I was busy looking at him in all his glory. I am not sure why it took me a while back then to see that this man was perfect for me. I mean I picked it up a lot quicker then this big oaf but again, quick thinking in the emotional department was not his strong suit. 

But I have to admit that what he lacked in speed, he absolutely made up in loyalty. Ever since he almost yelled his confession at me after the whole Din disaster, he never made me doubt his sincerity or love just once. 

He was always fiercely protective of me and I knew that this was not about him being jealous or anything. I mean, yes, he could get incredible jealous, but that was always more about his own insecurities then anything else. What I mean is, that he just couldn't bear the thought of anything bad happing to me. I knew how important I was in his life. I knew that I was something special and dare I say: I was the love of his life. 

But that was just right, because he was the love of my life too. 

“Hey, sleepyhead.” A pot holder flew into my face. “What do you wanna do today? I actually have the day off.” I looked at him with wide eyes. 

“You have a Saturday off? Why? Did hell freeze over? Are you sick? Am I dying?” Pick rolled his eyes. 

“Very funny. Nothing like that, but they are doing some repair work at the clinic today, so we can't use our rooms today. Also Earth might or might not have threatened me with a month of cat bathing if I not spend some “quality time”” he made some air quotes “ with my amazing boyfriend.” Again he rolled his eyes. “I swear, even though she is my colleague, for some weird reason she likes you more then me.” I gave him a smirk and got up to clean the table. 

And I also made a mental note to thank Earth for her threats. It was funny, but ever since Pick's colleagues knew about our relationship I somehow became part of the family that this vet clinic was. Earth and Tim always invited me to go for lunch with them or included me in all the activities the company was planning outside of office hours. 

In the beginning I was a bit nervous how Pick would react. I know he is not big on public displays of affection and he is still not very show and tell about our relationship even after all these years and us actually living together like a married couple for over two years. At first I really got upset about it as I assumed it was about my being a guy and him being uncomfortable with people thinking about him as gay. 

But after an explosive fight which actually led to me staying over at Emma's for almost a week, Porsch had a long conversation with me. It was almost embarrassing that I needed to hear things from my boyfriend's best friend for the penny to finally drop, but it is, what it is. I finally understood that it's just part of Pick's personality. He doesn't like to look vulnerable in front of other people. 

That's where his manic clown personality mixed with a grumpy old man came from. He was just fiercely protective of his own world, feelings and vulnerability included. And as Porsch stated so nicely: I was his biggest vulnerability. It had nothing to do with my gender, but all with me. 

Pick just really had trouble marrying his normal behaviour towards me when we were in private (which is nothing short of absolutely lovely and amazing, even though he is still a pain in my backside.. (Hey, nothing like that. Get your mind out of the gutter...Thanks...)) with the type of guy he was on the outside for all the other people to see. 

And once I understood all this, it just made me love him so much more. I knew that I have changed him. And it actually touched my heart that he was willing to try to change some of his longest standing habits to incorporate me into his life. And that he did. I was known to all his friends, work mates and his family as his boyfriend. And yes, he lost a couple friends over us, but while I really fretted about it, he was just all matter of fact. “They don't like us being together? Well, they can fuck off then...” Again I fell even more in love with my none nonsense boyfriend. 

I closed my eyes with a dreamy smile on my lips. Yes, I had an amazing boyfr.... Suddenly another pot holder came flying. 

“What's wrong with you today? You look like a constipated cow.” And gone were any gentle feelings and I couldn't help my instinct to roll my eyes at this impossible man.

“What do you want?” I crooked my head, folded my arms and looked directly at him. “You have my full attention now.” I sighed over dramatically. 

“I asked you like an eternity ago, what you wanna do today. Wanna go shopping? Go laser quest? Meet with Emma and Porsch? I am all yours today.” He smirked and wiggled with on of his eyebrows. 

“All mine?” I mirrored his smirk.

“Yup.” He grin just got bigger. 

“Well, in that case...” My smile turned into something more devious. “We could maybe go to IKEA and get...” I couldn't even finish my sentence before I could hear a loud groan from Pick, while he hit his two hands in front of his face. I snickered lightly... I knew that this would be his reaction. But we really needed to get some things for the guest room and... 

I stopped in my tracks and looked at him again. The circles under his eyes were still very dark and prominent. They were practically engraved into his gorgeous face these days... I saw the fine frowning lines on his forehead and also the two band aids on his hands that he got, without doubt, while doing something stupid at work... 

“Yes, yes, yes. I know I said whatever you want. Let me just have a quick shower and maybe some shots of hard liquor and I am ready to...” He was just getting off his chair when I stopped him in his tracks with a quick peck on his lips. He looked at me with a tiny frown. 

“What was that for? Going to IKEA actually deserves a bit more then just a peck, don't you think?” 

“Well, I think I am just changing my mind...” I looked at him with a soft smile, before quickly turning around busying myself with cleaning up the kitchen. 

“Why? You love IKEA!” He asked slightly confused over my 180 turn. 

“Hm, it's raining cats and dogs outside and everything is grey. I really don't fancy leaving the house today. We could just stay in, order some food and watch crap on telly, if it's all the same to you.” I felt two warm hands sneak around my waist before his chin laid onto my shoulder. 

“Well, I think I like this idea... I like it a lot.” He kissed me slowly onto my cheek and I could feel my stomach making a little sommersault. It amazed me that he still had this affect an me. Even after all these years. 

I turned around in his embrace and made a point of wiping away the remains of his kiss. 

“But first of all you are going to have long soak in the tub. You stink and it's high time that you did some maintenance work on your body, Mister. I am sure you could climb a tree with those toenails of yours.” He looked sheepishly at me. He knew I was right. But part of the whole workaholic problem was, that he never had enough time for anything. Not me, us or even himself. 

“Now go and clean yourself up. I fell in love with a gorgeous university student, not a hobo.” I gave him a little shove and his answer was just a couple of groans, but he complied nevertheless to my request. 

I stood for a couple more minutes just there contemplating my own 180 turn. Yes, we needed to do quiet a few things regarding the house, but all this could be done later. One look at my exhausted boyfriend and I knew what he needed. A day of rest. A day for himself and yes, for us. No other people. Just hanging around and doing shit all. 

After I had finished cleaning up the kitchen, I pottered around the house for a bit longer. I got some warm blankets out and even connected the Playstation to our telly in the bedroom. I put some more beers into the fridge and even got his favourite snacks out. I was hell bend on spoiling Pick today. He deserved it. And I would make sure that he would get the most out of this day even if it would kill me.... 

It was around half past eight in the evening when we finally had enough of the Playstation and switched over to some silly show on telly. Our pizza had just arrived and I was busy making long cheese strings with the melted goo on my pizza when I felt his eyes on me. I took one of the pillows and threw it into his face. 

“Less staring, more eating...” I said with my mouth full of pizza. I heard his laugh which sounded so relaxed and free, that it made my heart sing. 

It really had been a great day. We just spent it together. Playing random games, eating and drinking and just share some time with each other. It was not romantic and other then a quick peck here and there, there was not really anything sexual going on. It was just comfortable being with him and I was more then okay with it. There was always time for something else later, but right now, I was just happy being able to spent time with him. He really was not just my boyfriend, but he was my best friend as well.

I was still in deep thought, munching on my pizza when I suddenly felt Pick's present next to my head. I could feel his breath on my ear when he said: “Rome, marry me...” And with that I choked on the piece of pizza I just tried to swallow and started a coughing fit deluxe. 

It took me a moment to gather my breath and my thoughts before I stared at him like an idiot. 

“What?” I must have misheard. There was not chance in hell, he just said that. But he turned me around, so that I now faced him fully and said it again.

“Marry me...” I was sure it was a joke, but the sincerity in his eyes told me something different. I surely must be going insane. I made a face and really tried hard to get a grasp on the situation again. But Pick just sat there. Patiently and without any worry in the world, it seemed. What the fuck is going on? 

“Marry me, Rome...” And there he said it for a third time. This was enough for my brain to finally be at least able to comprehend something.

“Marry? You?” I still looked at him like an absolute moron. 

“Oh finally, it speaks.” Pick's lips still smiled a gorgeous smile and his patience made me almost go crazy. What the fuck? 

“Marrying? You and me?” 

“Yup.” 

“What? I mean, how... What?... When? Why?” It seemed my brain was still not really at working capacity. I heard a soft chuckle from Pick but I still couldn't comprehend the words that were just said. I mean, I was sitting here in Pick's old boxer shorts, an oversized sleeping shirt and my hair was a mess. I had pizza cheese stains on my shirt and everywhere around us were empty beer cans and sweet wrappers. Who in their right mind would think that's the right moment to propose? 

And then it suddenly hit me. Who in their right mind, indeed... My boyfriend. That's who... 

Suddenly my breathing calmed down again and the fog in my brain seemed to clear away. 

I looked again at Pick, my adorable, idiotic and extremely unromantic boyfriend. My boyfriend who did nothing by the rulebook and who I loved so much for exactly that. And I knew what my answer would be. 

“Yes...”


	2. Somewhere Over The Rainbow

I am slightly shivering even though the sun is burning on my back. The sky is this fantastic shade of blue and the sea in the background is crushing in gentle waves onto the shore. 

I know it's not the weather that is making me tremble. It's my nerves. I am playing again with my fingers and Cho next to me is laughing. 

“Hey, don't worry. He will be here any minute now.” He takes my fingers into his hands and tries to calm me down with a few lazy strokes over my palms. It works for a minute before I again start picking at my fingers. 

“I know, I know. But can you blame me? Today is so special. I just...” I look at him and he smiles at me. 

“I know that you are nervous, but there is no reason for it. You have been with him for years now. You have been through so much and still you are the most loving couple I know. Nothing changes with today. Not really.” My eyes widen while he speaks. 

“Nothing changes? Are you crazy? Today is my wedding day for god's sake. I will be a married man in an hour. Like properly legally binding married. It's... it's just so grown up...” I check again my watch but it's still a good few minutes, before I am allowed to leave the deck, Cho, my best man, and me are currently waiting on and make my way over to the beach area where we are hopefully going to get married. 

“Grown up? You?” Cho's cackling is bringing me back to the here and now. “Knock, I love you. But no wedding on earth is going to make you more mature. You will always be this silly goofball and I am sure Korn wouldn't want it any other way.” I smile softly. 

It's true. Even though my childish excitement was not his favourite quality of mine but nowadays he just smiles and seems to enjoy my stupid antics. I like it. I like it a lot. Sometimes he is even willing to join me in whatever stupid idea I have. Water ballon fight with Cho and Yiwah? He will be there. Hopping on every swing in my way? He will push me gently until I am all happy and giddy. Going out in the middle of the night with some friends and get drunk? Well, still not really his thing, but once in a blue moon he is joining me. And I am extremely grateful for that.

“Knock?” My mum and dad are making their way over to us. I am so happy that they are here today. I still don't understand why I didn't talk to them earlier about everything that was going on with Korn. But now they are the most amazing, understanding parents I could wish for. They even joined us last year at Pride for an hour. My dad wearing a ridiculous rainbow hat, but he wouldn't be my dad if he wouldn't do something silly... 

“Are you ready, son? The registrar asked us to get you.” My dad smiles at me and I can see my mum having tears in her eyes. 

“Ready as I ever be, I guess.” Cho, who is my best man, is slapping my shoulder encouragingly. 

“Let's go then, man.” He is starting to make his way over to the beach area where the wedding is going to be, but turns around to wait for us. 

“Just give us a minute, will you?” My mum asks him gently. He nods and disappears around the next corner. 

“I just wanted to give you something.” My mum says under tears. She is making me tear up as well if she is not stopping soon. She takes my hands and puts a little something into it. 

I open my palm and am looking at a beautiful tie clip. It's made out of some silvery metal and has a big sapphire in the middle, framed by two clear diamonds. I know this clip, but I can't put my finger on it, why I know it. My mum sees my questioning look. 

“Honey, we have this tradition in our family. When I got married, my mum gave me this clip. Back then it was still a hair clip. My mum got it from her mum and she again got it from hers. It has been in our family for a very long time.” She sniffles a bit and tries to wipe away her tears without ruining her make up. 

“Since I don't have a daughter...” My dad interrupts her: “And a hair clip really wouldn't suit you...” My mum hits my dad lightly into the rips, but her warm smile on her lips is betraying her anger. 

“Since I have no daughter, I actually went to a jewellers and got it changed into a tie clip. I know, I know... you don't do anything by tradition here...” We both look down at myself. I am standing here barefoot with a white linen shirt and pants. I look more like I am on holiday and not like I am about to get hitched. 

“But I still want you to have this. I am so proud of you and I couldn't be happier with Korn as my son in law. I love you so much. I love you both...” She is pulling me into a hug and I can see my dad standing next to us with a loopy grin on his face. Before he can protest I also pull him into the hug. 

“I am so proud of you, son.” My father echoes my mother's words and I can feel again the tears pricking behind my eyes. 

“Stop it.” I laugh gently. “I will look like a zombie on my own wedding day if we don't stop this now.” 

“Knock?” Cho's voice is getting us back into the here and now. 

“I guess, we should go now. Otherwise your fiancée might think you are standing him up.” My dad is laughing and suddenly all my nerves are rushing back... My stomach is doing little somersaults and I really can't believe that this day has finally arrived. I really can't... 

I can hear the music starting in the background and I am straightening myself up for a last time. I know that once I am turning this corner there will be my wonderful boyfriend waiting for me after his parents will have walked him down the isle. This was one tradition we didn't want to skip. 

We discussed the way we would want to do things for such a long time it's ridiculous. But we have settled in the end on a small beach wedding at the resort we reconciled the last time. It somehow has a very special place in our hearts and that's why we chose it. There are not a lot of guests here either. Cho and Yiwah obviously are here. Yiwah is Korn's best person, as she likes to refer to herself. 

Fai is back from Korea and Farm brought Bright. I can't believe that they are still going strong. I would have given them maybe half a year. But no, four years later they are still happy. But I don't complain. Bright is my cousin after all and even though he was a bit of a creep back then, he has changed a lot for our little rabbit. 

Phubet and Kavitra are here as well. Their wedding was two years ago and Kavitra is currently pregnant. I still can't believe that I will be an uncle in three months time. But I am so excited about it. I love children and maybe, well... just maybe... Korn and myself... But it's way too early to think about that. First let's get married... 

I take one last deep breath and then follow my parents. We have just made the turn around the corner and I feel like my breath is being taken away from me. I haven't seen the wedding area before and I can't believe how perfect everything looks. 

As I said there are not a lot of people here, but everyone is wearing loose summer clothes and have white orchids in their hands. They all look so happy and I can see Farm having a few tears in his eyes, but Bright is quick to pull him closer to himself and wipes away the first stray tears out of the corner of his eyes. 

The sand is almost white and there is a slow breeze going over the beach. The waves are still crashing gently to the shore and mixed with the low ukulele music in the background it just makes the perfect setting. 

I am so mesmerised by the surroundings that I almost forget the most important part of this event: Korn... 

Once I find him at the end of the small aisle I can't believe how lucky I am. He looks so good standing there in his matching white shirt and trousers. He also doesn't wear shoes and just the way he stands there, so casual and relaxed, I can feel my heart skipping a beat. 

Korn hasn't been nervous about today at all. Ever since we got back together he was nothing but sure about our wedding. While I ran around like an idiot trying to make everyone happy he just stated that I would get whatever I wanted, whatever the costs. Luckily for him, my tastes are not that expensive and I am not that much of a bridezilla... well, groomzilla to be correct. 

As I am walking down the aisle with my parents I can feel my heart beat increase. It's a weird feeling. I am not really nervous. It's more excitement and with every step I am taking I feel more giddy. I am about to marry the love of my life. I am going to marry Korn. 

Once I am standing in front of him and the registrar I look into his eyes and again a wave of love and adoration washes over me. He looks so gorgeous and stunning. I am such a lucky man. The smile on his lips is open and honest and I can feel how happy he is. Just as happy as me. 

The registrar starts with the ceremony but I have to admit I am not listening. Maybe this is part of the immaturity that Korn always scolded me for, but I just can't get enough of just simply looking at him. His eyes are sparkling, more then normal and he looks so content, he is glowing. 

“Knock and Korn have prepared their own vows. Korn? You wanna start?” The registrar voice is finally making me focus again. 

Korn is taking my hands into his and I love how warm and soft they feel. He looks into my eyes and his voice is so sweet and velvety like chocolate. 

“Knock, you have been my best friend ever since the day I met you. When you moved away for the first time, I didn't know why I was so upset. It took me years and finding you again to recognise what has always been true: I love you. I even loved you when we were both still little kids.” His voice is stocking for a second and I can see tears starting to pool in his eyes. I give him an encouraging smile and press his hand gently. I get a tiny laugh back. 

“You can be an impossible person. You are stubborn, immature and so, so messy. But you are also the most loving, most loyal and most fun person I know. And if having you forever in my life means that I have to iron your shirts until I die, I gladly do it.” I don't even notice the laugh of all our friends and family in the background. For all I care there are no other human being on this planet right now. Just him and me. 

“I promise you to always be honest with you. I promise you to be faithful.” His voice is saying this with a tiny bit more vigour then the rest of it and I know that he means it. “I promise you to make you happy and I promise you to always love you. You are the best thing to ever happen to me and I will do whatever it takes to ensure that you are healthy, happy and loved.” Korn stops and I am trying to swallow the lump that has been building up and up in my throat. I know that he means every word of what he just said and I can feel my heart overflowing with happiness. 

“Knock. It's your turn now.” The registrar is doing a good job on bringing me back to focus. I wipe quickly over my eyes and turn my attention back to Korn. I know I have this big goofy grin on my face, but I can't help it. I am so happy and giddy right now. There is no shadow of nervousness about me at all. No shadow of a doubt. I want to spend the rest of my life with this man. It's as simple as. 

“Korn, our lovestory didn't really start picture perfect. First I thought it was actually a comedy, after waking up next to you naked.” Again there is some laughter in the background. 

“Then I thought it was a drama, because everything just got so complicated. But whatever happened I knew I didn't want to loose you. And whatever happened in our lives since, it always stayed the same. I just don't want live without you. You are my calm inside my storm. You are my safe haven I always can return to. And you are my partner in crime.” I can see that there are again tears forming in his eyes and I take my thumb to gently wipe them away. Today is not day for tears. Today is just a day for utter happiness. My smile is just getting this tiny bit wider. 

“I long have started to believe that our story is a love story after all. And I will be forever thankful to the two shady girls, who got us drunk and stole our money, because without them, god knows how long it would have otherwise taken us to figure things out.” I can hear Korn's laugh inbetween his tears. 

“I love you and I promise that I will still love you when you are long gone. You are it for me. There will never be anyone else.” Korn is taking his hand up and is now wiping over my cheek. It looks like today is a day for tears after all as there are clearly a couple of them running down my face. 

“You can exchange the rings now.” Cho is moving over and gives us both our rings. 

My fingers are shivering and I almost let my ring for Korn fall into the sand. I laugh between my tears and it sounds almost like a sob. I wipe my tears quickly away before I look into Korn's eyes again. His smile is as bright as the sun and I can feel his love in every corner of my heart. 

With trembling fingers I push the wedding band on his ring finger. We both are laughing a small, quick laugh. I hold up my hand and Korn takes it gently into his. He is not shivering whatsoever. He strokes soft over the back of my hand and looks at my face. I am still mesmerised by him pushing the ring over my finger, but he just looks at me. And when I look up I can see a happiness in his face I never have seen before. My heart is trying to jump out of my chest. I am almost positive. It can't be healthy to be this happy. 

“After your vows and the exchange of the rings I hereby pronounce you husband and husband. You can kiss now.” 

And with this my new husband pulls me into a kiss. His lips are so sweet and warm and they are making my whole body tingle. I have even forgotten that all our friends and family are watching. I just don't care a bit when I sneak my arms around his shoulders and just pull him closer to me. 

“Save something for later...” Fai is yelling from the audience and both, me and Korn, have to laugh into our kiss. Our foreheads are still touching while we look at each other. I am so incredible happy right now and just looking into his eyes I know he feels he same. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you for the first time as married couple: Korn and Kock.” 

And with this all hell breaks loose. Yiwah is hanging around Korn's neck while Cho is pulling me into a brotherly hug. Our families are following suit and all I can remember is a flood of well wishes and warm hugs. 

“Today was perfect.” I can hear Korn's voice softly next to my ear. I turn around and it seems that he finally was able to shake of our mothers to make his way back to me. Our wedding celebration is incredible simple. We just had this amazing diner with everyone who was at the ceremony. There were so may laughters and fun, it was just perfect. No stress, no hassle. Just us and our friends. It felt incredible. 

I am now sitting on a bench overlooking the ocean and my husband (Oh, how I love to say it) just came after me. I move a bit closer towards him and snuggle into his shoulder while he is putting his arm around mine. 

“Thank you.” The words are out of my mouth before I even know it. 

“For what?” His voice is calm and gentle. Just the way I love it the most. 

“For everything. For being patient, for loving me, for being you.” I grab his hand and stroke gently over the back. I can hear a little sigh of contentment from him. 

“It's the easiest thing I have done... Loving you.” 

And I know he means it.


End file.
